


Take Me To Church

by hannyhasmyfancy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, be careful my friends, does thomas have some underlying feelings for alex???, i guess we'll never know, idk man but it's sad so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannyhasmyfancy/pseuds/hannyhasmyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you should write to Lafayette."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> I was just yelling at my friend this morning because she was hurting Jefferson in one of her fics and then look at this I am a mess I'm so sorry

They were arguing again. What's new? Hamilton was on a table, stating his part with Jefferson getting a drink.

"Hamilton get down." Washington was walking out of the room, tired of hearing their bickering. The Cabinet meeting had ended long ago but they were still trying to sway the jury, the jury that had left about 2 hours ago.

Jefferson put his drink down and ran his hands through his hair, pulling it back before he dove back into the conversation when he heard a strangled gasp come from behind him.

He let his hair fall as Hamilton hopped down from the table and was in front of him in less that three strides.

"Do it again." Hamilton was staring at him with intensity he usually saved for special arguments, usually with Jefferson himself. But there was something else there, too.

Jefferson took a step back, bumping into the drink table. "Wh- what? Do what again? Are you feeling alright, Hamilton?" Alex followed him forward.

"The hair! Pull your hair back like that, again. Please, Jefferson." He pulled his hair free and handed the hair tie to Jefferson.

Thomas gave him an odd look but did as he asked, pulling his hair up tight. Alex reached but slowly, his hand barely ghosting over Jefferson's jaw line.

"This is insane. How have I never noticed?" He was mostly mumbling to himself now. His thumb traced over Thomas' bottom lip as he subconsciously licked his own.

"What ar-" Thomas was cut off by the feeling of Alex's soft lips on his. It was a gentle kiss at first, Jefferson just stood still as ever.

When Alex forced his tongue into Thomas' mouth was when he started kissing him back. His hands when the the long dark hair at Alex's neck. There was clashing teeth and gasping moans.

Thomas thought for half a second about locking the door but then Alex bit his lip and all coherent thought was gone.

He spun them around and lifted Alex onto the table. He pushed back the bottles before resting a hand on one of Alex's thighs while the other went to his hair, Thomas pulled his head back.

He listened to the moans and gasps coming from the man in front of him while he devoured every inch of visible skin.

"Laf." Alex exhaled a name, just above a whisper but loud enough for Thomas to hear.

_Of course, you didn't think this was all for you, did you?_

Thomas pulled back and took his hair down. "What are you doing?" Alex sounded hurt, almost. He reached out, trying to grab Thomas before he got too far.

"I'm going home, Alex. I think you should write to Lafayette." Thomas fixed his clothes before walking out of the room, leaving Alex alone with Thomas' words.

_I think you should write to Lafayette._

Alex turned around and picked up a pen.


End file.
